


a tomorrow with you

by summersunrays (wintercrystale)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Sylvix Week 2019, but no spoiler whatsoever, it's not angst okay this tag needs more fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/summersunrays
Summary: "Run away with me."In the short span of his entire life, he never wanted to believe something more than he wanted to believe this.





	a tomorrow with you

**Author's Note:**

> sylvix week day 5: arranged marriage
> 
> hello! this is my first work in the fandom and i just happen to make it for sylvix week! who cares if i have a deadline in less than four hours, the only thing that matters is sylvix. am i right or am i right.
> 
> but anyway, enjoy!:)

They'd won.

After more than five years of fighting the same war, losing people in a myriad of battles one after another, and recounting tales of the fallen ones' bravery, they'd finally managed to prevail. People were celebrating, all weights lifted from their shoulders as they lived in the moment. Some chose to speak with their comrades, some wouldn't stop going around embracing everyone with a whispered _ "We've won. We're still alive." _Even Dimitri's face held an unfamiliar contentment next to an equally unfamiliar smiling Byleth.

For the first time in years, Felix wasn't sure about what the future could have in store for him. He never really thought past the war. Everyday had been spent dwelling in the what ifs, in the thought of having to survive another day.

Today was different. Admittedly, Felix wasn't a fan of festivities like this. He hated crowds and he didn't get the point of celebrating with alcoholic drinks. The only thing that could make events like this bearable for Felix was Sylvain's presence.

Which, to say, he hadn't been able to find the red haired fool for the past ten minutes.

Felix was getting annoyed. The only conversation he wanted to have about winning the war was with Sylvain because Felix already knew where everyone else wanted to go and what they wanted to do after going back to Faerghus; funnily Felix hadn't been speaking much with Sylvain.

He at least expected Sylvain to be around the maidens or clinging to Ingrid, but luck wasn't on his side. Felix asked, but Ingrid said that she, too, hadn't met Sylvain after the last battle. He also asked all of his friends he came across, but none of them saw Sylvain. The only one who gave him a hint on where Sylvain could be was Bernadetta; she told Felix that Sylvain seemed troubled being in the middle of the crowd.

_ 'Always disappearing when he's needed.' _ Felix clucked his tongue in annoyance.

It's just about the biggest surprise to Felix when he found Sylvain hanging out in an empty balcony all by himself, staring at the darkening skies with a wistful look etched on his tired face.

Upon hearing Felix shuffling around, Sylvain turned to look. He's as surprised as Felix to meet each other there, but the initial look of surprise quickly morphed into one of his easy smiles. Though, Felix knew the smile was strained, his façade too easy to read through. Something must be very wrong if Sylvain couldn't even fake a simple smile.

Felix didn't intend to intrude whatever Sylvain had to contemplate himself away from the crowds, so he's about to leave. He stopped in his track, however, when Sylvain patted the space beside him, motioning for Felix to come over and sit. What could he want?

With curiosity overcoming him, Felix obeyed Sylvain's vague wish for him to stay. Now they're sitting side by side, back against the wall, with Sylvain looking at Felix before staring back at the sky.

"What are you even doing here?" Felix didn't even waste time and asked straight away.

There's hesitation in Sylvain's eyes, his lips quivering like he wanted to say something. Felix was ever patient, even more so with this particular childhood friend of his. If Sylvain wanted to say something but had a hard time doing it, then it's alright.

"I've been thinking about the letter my father sent me before we marched to Enbarr," Sylvain spoke up, folding his legs and hugging them with his arms—he looked so small like that.

"Letter?"

It made sense that Felix didn't know anything about any letter Sylvain received during the past... what? Two months or so? At least that's how long they never searched for any reason to speak with each other. The impending battle was not helping. Felix got busy with training, while Sylvain distracted himself by going to town more frequently.

"Yes." Sylvain's response was curt.

"What about it?"

The gaze Sylvain held at the night sky was now directed at Felix. There's a sadness to them, but Felix thought that perhaps those eyes had absorbed the whole galaxy with how beautiful they glowed. Sylvain was definitely tired, but Felix would be there to hold him if needed.

A heavy sigh came out of Sylvain's lips before he could hold himself. "Father wants to marry me away to some woman from a house I can't even remember."

Felix might not have realized, but Sylvain could feel that Felix's shoulders tensed at that. For what reason, Sylvain didn't know. Felix did, however.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Felix asked, tone a tad harsher than intended.

Sylvain almost visibly winced, but he only maintained a smile and gathered a whole lot of patience. Perhaps this was why they never sought to spend time with each other these days.

"You may not realize, Felix, that you do understand me more than others. I know that you know I won't be happy about marrying someone I don't even know."

Felix's gaze softened at Sylvain's words. "Well, is there any way at all you can avoid it? It sounds fucking stupid anyway."

"Father will call it off if I have a suitor for myself." Sylvain averted his gaze to the ground now, chin perched on top of his knees.

The thought of Sylvain marrying someone one way or another made Felix's stomach churn. There's a bitter taste in his mouth when he contemplated which one was worse, seeing Sylvain unhappy for the rest of his life or seeing Sylvain happy _ with someone else._

"Well why don't you look for one, then? You don't have someone in mind?" His words were tinged with unbidden jealousy, Felix realized.

Those beautiful eyes turned to stare at Felix again. Felix knew he'd been gazing at Sylvain ever since he chanced upon him here, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that those eyes seemed to speak something Felix couldn't interpret. There's some underlying message in the way Sylvain's lips curled into a sweet smile—it made Felix feel somewhat uneasy.

“I…” Sylvain started, but stopped himself before he said anything and changed his mind to say something else. “Does it matter? Why should you care?”

Why should Felix care? How mad it made Felix feel that Sylvain should say something like that.

_ ‘Why should I care? Why should I _ — _ I’ve been in love with you for so long! Why should it matter that you might have someone in mind to marry? Why should it matter that you might be in love? Why should it matter that… my feelings are in the equation whenever I think about you? Should it matter that the only thing I have to live for after the war is you?’ _

But Felix said nothing of the sort.

“Because I’m your friend.” and it’s true.

“Okay.” Sylvain shrugged in a weird manner with his posture hunched over like that. “I just… I don’t think it’s possible.”

Felix’s heart lurched. So Sylvain was in love with someone?

There’s a deafening silence because Felix took too long to think and Sylvain managed to be the one breaking it again. “Have you ever been in love, Felix?”

Felix stared at those hypnotizing eyes again; the curvature of his face, the creases he obtained from the war, the chapped lips that never failed to smile. He stared deeper, scrutinized every crevices of Sylvain’s big heart and found nothing but kindness, patience, bravery, the laughter they once shared under Faerghus’ unforgiving winter, and the man Felix held closest to his heart—the one Felix promised every blood he shed that he would not die if it wasn’t with _ him_.

_ ‘Of course I have.’ _

“What kind of question is that?” Felix snapped.

A breathy, formal laugh came from Sylvain’s lips. “So you have.”

There’s no denying and Felix wasn’t one for lying, so he stayed quiet. The further confirmation had Sylvain surprised. Maybe he never pegged Felix to be the one to fall in love. Between them, Felix didn’t seem capable of such a fickle emotion.

“This conversation isn’t about me.” Felix averted his gaze to his hands for a split second and when he looked up to Sylvain again, there’s an unreadable glint in those eyes he so loved—he wanted to kiss them.

“What is it about, then?” Sylvain knew, but he seemed a bit reluctant about talking now.

“Do you have no desire to fix this problem?”

“What’s the point? As long as my father’s still alive, it’s his reign and I should obey his every orders lest I’d be kicked out from House Gautier and I don’t—”

“You can marry me.”

That was stupid. What was Felix thinking?

Sylvain sat straight up the moment he heard what Felix said. He might be in a big trouble.

“I’m just saying,” Felix started slowly, trying to fix his mess while he could hear his own heartbeat spiraling out of control, “I’m not worse than anyone your father could’ve chosen for you. It’ll be a fake marriage, we can go on our own lives as we wish. It’s just to lift off your burden of having to get married.”

Felix wished that Sylvain would buy his bullshit, but they’d known each other for so long. Suddenly, he wanted to curse that fact.

“Did you just propose to me?” Sylvain smiled stupidly, wording his question as if Felix didn’t explain himself.

Felix was annoyed. “Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“You said I can marry you.”

The space between them felt nonexistent, they’d been breathing each other’s air but Felix only realized it now. Then, Sylvain was back into his previous position of curling in on himself.

“Don’t go around saying things you don’t mean, Felix.” Sylvain’s voice was sad, Felix wanted to kiss it away.

“I mean it, Sylvain.” Truly, with all his heart, he wanted to marry Sylvain under better predicaments. “I don’t know, I’ll help you with anything. This Margrave and Lord thing can feel stuffy, I’ll help you if you want to run away. I know I want to.”

Then, belatedly, Felix realized that he had nothing to lose if it didn’t work out between them, if Felix couldn’t make Sylvain love him back before they began their journey back to Faerghus.

“_Run away with me,_” Felix offered, voice not higher than a whisper, though it’s a lot more than just a far-fetched wish.

Felix’s words left Sylvain stunned. He would love to run away from everything; more so if it’s with Felix. If he did, he didn’t have to put up with anyone’s expectations of him. With Felix, everything might just fall into place. And in the short span of his entire life, Sylvain never wanted to believe something more than he wanted to believe Felix’s words.

“Felix, you’re skipping all the steps.” Sylvain smiled, tone easy with a joke at the tip of his tongue.

There’s a confusion on Felix’s face, Sylvain wanted to laugh.

“You’re supposed to tell me you like me first, then take me to dinner, have our first kiss and whatnot.” Sylvain reached for Felix’s hand, and the latter didn’t even flinch at the gesture. “Yet here you are, asking me to elope with you without any precautions.”

Sylvain should’ve known that Felix would put on a disgruntled face and try to flee the scene, but luckily he already had a vise grip on Felix’s wrist. The dark haired man relented, throwing the idea of running away out the window.

“I told you not to say things you don’t mean,” Sylvain said, voice softer this time, wishing that it would get through Felix’s head that he didn’t wish to be pitied. “I’m alright with going about my life normally. You shouldn’t invite me to your bubble if you don’t want me around. Don’t throw your life away just to help people.”

But Sylvain wasn’t just _ some people_. He’s the core of Felix’s sun, glaring its bright red and radiating its familiar warmth. It’s selfish, but Felix didn’t want to share, didn’t want to live without the other, didn’t want to spend his days without the smallest of hint that Sylvain was there. It’s not throwing your life away if it’s seeking for a reason to spend the rest of your days with the person you loved the most.

And by Goddess, was Felix in love.

“I mean it!” It was accidental, but Felix half-shouted at Sylvain.

The red haired seemed a bit hurt. “Then comes the next question. Why would you do that for me?”

“Because—” Felix stopped himself from spilling his heart right then and there.

The way Sylvain looked at him was expectant, as if there’s something he wished for Felix to say. It’s easy to say, being side by side with Sylvain like this, that Felix wished for nothing more than getting the chance to spend his life with Sylvain. It was the most stupid wish Felix had ever kept in his heart, but love always made you do stupid things.

Felix had nothing to lose if it didn’t work out between them.

“Because I’ve been in love with you for so long, Sylvain,” Felix said after a moment, words certain. His next breath was harder to inhale, he felt like falling apart. “I do care if you’re not happy. You matter to me like no one else does. If you’re going to be happier without me, then so be it, but I won’t rest easy if I can’t see you smile genuinely for the rest of your days.”

There, he said it. Felix didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, he put it on Sylvain’s palms to take. It’s not exactly safe, as long as Felix knew, but he didn’t care. It might’ve been selfish, but what else was there to do? He just wanted to let Sylvain know if it’s the last time they’re going to have a conversation before going on their separate lives.

“Felix,” Sylvain called out and Felix might have missed it if he wasn’t so focused on Sylvain’s lips. “Can you say it again?”

Felix frowned, his hand trying to escape Sylvain’s grip to no avail. “If you’re going to make fun of me, don’t do it to my face.”

“No, Love, I…” Sylvain sat up, his hand letting go of Felix’s wrist, trusting him not to bolt away again.

Felix almost yelped when Sylvain snaked an arm around his neck and cupped his cheek with the other hand. The feeling of being pulled closer by Sylvain left Felix’s heartbeat increasing by the seconds, his skin burning under Sylvain’s touch. He thought he might be dreaming when Sylvain stared at him with such a loving gaze, just there, not doing anything else.

It left them in an awkward embrace because Felix didn’t do anything with his limbs. Sylvain disapproved of this and moved so now he’s straddling Felix, arms still where he first left them. Felix thought he was lucky that Sylvain had removed his armor, so he didn’t have to worry about getting prickled by its sharp steel.

“What are you—”

But Sylvain told him to be silent as he now cupped both Felix’s cheeks; gaze still fixed on Felix’s eyes as if searching for something.

“Sylvain—”

Sylvain landed a kiss on Felix’s forehead, effectively shutting him up from whatever he wanted to say. It’s short and sweet and Felix always thought he would love it if Sylvain kissed him, but he never imagined for it to be this wonderful.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Felix?”

Felix always loved it when Sylvain said his name. He loved it more now because Sylvain pressed another kiss to his forehead afterwards. He only let out a noncommittal hum.

“If I haven’t, then let me tell you. You’re beautiful.”

This time, Sylvain trailed downwards, prompting Felix to close both his eyes and kissing each eyelids softly. Felix wanted to melt under Sylvain, his heart beating way faster than it did a few seconds ago.

“I’m lucky to have been by your side for so long, Love.”

When Felix opened his eyes, Sylvain smiled before kissing the tip of his nose.

“And I, too…” A kiss on Felix’s left cheek. “...have been in love with you.” Another one on the right.

Upon hearing the words that left Sylvain’s mouth, Felix wanted to cry. It sounded sincere it should’ve come from Sylvain’s heart. They bared their heart for each other that night, there was nothing left unsaid. Felix felt content. Everything fell into place after all.

“May I kiss you?” Sylvain asked, tucking Felix’s hair behind his ear.

Sylvain didn’t even need to ask, but Felix found it heartwarming that he’s treading slowly. He stared at the man above him, seeking for something but finding nothing else other than pure _ love_.

“Yes,” Felix whispered, wishing that Sylvain would hear it anyway.

Sylvain flashed a small smile before capturing Felix’s lips with his own. Felix automatically had his arms wrapped around Sylvain’s waist, pulling him closer, wanting no distance between them. Their eyes fluttered close upon feeling their lips on each other.

There’s something about the way Sylvain’s lips moved against Felix’s that had Felix’s heart fluttering in his chest. It’s the sweetest feeling he’d ever tasted and he didn’t want to let go. When Sylvain tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Felix sighed contentedly. It made Sylvain freeze for a second, but he continued with his ministrations.

It’s been a long time coming, they’d both wanted this for so long that neither of them wanted to let go. When Sylvain moved away to breathe, Felix made a noise of disapprovement, pulled him back, and kissed him with much more fervor than before. Sylvain had the audacity to laugh against Felix’s lips while trying to kiss back clumsily; Felix was annoyed, so he made sure Sylvain knew it by slipping his tongue between Sylvain’s lips. It made Sylvain gasp, and Felix was proud to have illicited that beautiful sound from him. It might’ve been an impulse, but Felix soon had his hand tangled on Sylvain’s hair.

“I think they might be here, you know— oh look, they are— oh.”

That’s Dimitri’s voice accompanied by a few footsteps. Felix panicked and moved to push Sylvain away, but Sylvain stayed put where he was and devoured Felix’s lips for two more seconds before pulling away with an annoyed look on his face. Felix felt blood rushing to his face with such behavior Sylvain displayed. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Yes, Your Highness?” Sylvain said, face unamused, hair tousled, and lips swollen because of Felix.

Dimitri stood on the archway to the balcony with Byleth and Ingrid beside him. Byleth was almost unable to hold her laughter in, Ingrid smiled cheekily with one hand on her hips, while Dimitri looked outright scandalized. How could he not? Sylvain was still perched on top of Felix’s lap after all.

“Well, we’ve found them, no need to worry,” Ingrid said, moving to get back out of the scene.

“But, Ingrid—” Dimitri was pulled by Ingrid to go inside.

Byleth only shook her head and told them to meet the others in the dining hall in about half an hour. They’re going to have a feast and a discussion about going back to Faerghus. She left with a wink; Sylvain only rolled his eyes.

“I just wanted to kiss my fiancé in peace.” Sylvain wailed, burying his face on the crook of Felix’s neck.

There’s only so many times Felix was thrown off because of Sylvain’s words today.

“Your _ what_?” Felix asked in a menacing tone, but lifted his hand to stroke Sylvain’s hair despite himself.

“My fiancé.” Sylvain pulled away to look at Felix smugly. “You said I can marry you.”

“I—” Felix sighed in disbelief. “That wasn’t a proper proposal.”

He almost regretted his words as Sylvain looked at him with a set of determination on his face. Sylvain was ridiculous, Felix never questioned why he came to love the man.

“Then I will do it, but I need you to cooperate.”

Felix sighed. “Fine.”

With Felix agreeing, Sylvain stood up and pulled Felix up with him. The sudden motion made Felix feel dizzy, but that shouldn’t be of his concern right now. Sylvain held Felix’s hands, and with a stupid smile on his face, got down on his knees. It’s too ridiculous that Felix wanted to laugh, but he held it in and smiled instead.

“I, Sylvain Jose Gautier, love you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, with all my heart. We have gone through a lot of things together. We’ve changed, we’ve grown, we’ve drifted apart more than once, but there’s just something the world has no power in altering.”

The smile on Felix’s face was gone the moment he heard Sylvain’s words and he tightened his hold on Sylvain’s hands. Sylvain’s gaze on him was as serious as he could get. That’s Felix’s whole galaxy right there, kneeling in front of him and reciting a spontaneous proposal for their officiating to be proper.

“I’ve loved you for years, known you for longer than that. It doesn’t matter if the world is crumbling down, I’ll be there for you. I know you remember the promise we made when we were kids, Felix.”

Felix laughed fondly at the mention of their stupid childhood promise (though it wasn’t so stupid if it’s the thing that’s been keeping him alive these days, he held on to it like a lifeline).

“I once promised to never leave you until death do us part and now I’m promising something else. I promise that I will be there by your side until that time comes. You shall know that I would love to spend the rest of our days together, no matter what happens. I would love to be the one you share your happiness with and I would love to be the one to hold you when you can’t hold yourself.”

Felix couldn’t remember the last time he cried. He never felt this... important before. He’s always just another face in his friends’ life, the one person that didn’t matter even if he’s gone. He always felt that way, but Sylvain—his whole world—made him feel like he’s _ somebody _ for once; that he’s worth a promised forever. A stray tear betrayed Felix as he failed to compose himself.

“I don’t mind wherever you go, Felix, but let me stay by your side and share a life with you, because there’s nothing else I want more in this world.”

At that moment, Felix regretted all the time he spent avoiding Sylvain’s existence because he thought of him as a distraction. He’s done running away.

“Will you marry me, Felix?”

The laugh Felix let out was of happiness, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. He kneeled in front of Sylvain and pulled the man into an embrace.

“Yes, Sylvain.” Felix whispered (it rang like music to Sylvain’s ears, he thought he was dreaming).

“Good.” Sylvain reciprocated the hug, a lot tighter than he intended because he needed to ground himself, needed to know that it wasn’t another pointless sweet dream.

It wasn’t, Felix was still as beautiful as ever when Sylvain pulled away to look.

“You’re real, aren’t you?” Sylvain asked, inviting an annoyed laugh from Felix.

“You moron.”

Sylvain grunted. They’re engaged and that’s the first thing Felix had to say to him? What a joke. But then again, Sylvain didn’t mind as long as he’s Felix’s moron.

Neither said anything else when they stood up and walked to the dining hall hand in hand. There’s a happy tear on the corner of Sylvain’s eyes, threatening to come down any minute as the realization of having Felix as _ his _was dawning upon him gradually.

The fact only settled on him fully when they’d reached the dining hall. _ He’s engaged to his first and last love, his childhood best friend, his _— Tears streamed down Sylvain’s face as he pulled Felix closer to give him another kiss on the lips. Felix yelped because they’re in front of a fucking audience and everyone was watching.

“Sylvain—” Felix let out exasperatedly as he heard cheers erupting around them.

Sylvain smiled apologetically, cradling Felix’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I just love you so much this can’t be real.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“I don’t care.”

At this point Felix didn’t have any feeling of remorse even if Sylvain was such an idiot and he’s tied to this man for the rest of his life.

“Congratulations, you two,” Dimitri said when they came around, looking a lot more composed than when he found them on the balcony—Felix pretended not to notice how Dimtiri still looked like he’s scarred for life from witnessing his two childhood friends making out earlier.

(“What about the wedding your father arranged?”

“He’ll call it off once we’ve got back. He’s going to be so pissed when he sees that it’s you I’m bringing home.”

“_Excuse me? _”

“Father knows I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

Felix let out an indignant noise of disbelief.

A forever didn’t sound so bad with Sylvain. _ Especially _ with Sylvain.)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually ended up making this as an excuse to let sylvix be lovey dovey with each other oops. also i'm sorry dimitri you just had to see it.
> 
> if you ever reached the end of this fic, thank you so much! i really appreciate it.
> 
> if you ever want to be my friend you can hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) or [tumblr](https://summersunrays.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
